The present invention relates to the inhibition of corrosion of a metal surface using one or more anti-corrosion agents.
Corrosion has been the subject of scientific study for more than 150 years. Corrosion is a naturally occurring phenomenon that relates to the deterioration of a material or its properties because of a reaction with its environment. In addition to reduced longevity, corrosion also produces oxides that can further deteriorate a system by erosion, plugging, and fouling. Oxides can deposit on heat transfer surfaces, reducing efficiency, and increasing energy costs. Common sources of corrosion include dissolved oxygen, bacteria, electrolysis (stray current), differential metal (dielectric), and differential cells. Flow, temperature, and pressure can also increase the corrosion rate. As products and manufacturing processes have become more complex and the consequences of corrosion more costly, the greater attention is being given to the control and prevention of corrosion.
Accordingly, there is a continued need to identify more effective anti-corrosion agents that minimize financial and environment costs with better toxicological profiles.